Saving Kagome
by s8atergirl
Summary: Kagome's husband abuses her. Kouga move in town and get's a job where Kagome works. Can Kouga convince her that she deserves better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: Why is she still with a guy that is abusive? Kagome thinks that she is in love with her husband. Until one day the new guy at her work learns what is happening. Will he help the one that he has fallen in love with. Rated M for Language. Drama/Romance.

"Bitch I told you to do the dishes" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "Hunny I just got home from work. Can I please put my things down." Kagome said. Inuyasha slaped her across the face and yelled "I told you to do the dishes. Do I have to ask you again?" "No, I will go do it" Kagome said while carrying all her stuff to the kitchen. Inuyasha went and sat down on the couch and started to watch tv.

"Sweetie what are you cooking for dinner" Inuyasha yelled. "I am going to cook hamburger helper" Kagome said back. Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. The phone started to ring and Inuyasha answered it.

Kagome finished cooking and said " Dinner is done hunny". Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Once Kagome put the food in front of him, he jumped up and said " I am going to a friends house." "I cooked dinner don't you want to eat" Kagome asked. "No I don't you burned it" Inuyasha yelled and walked out.

Kagome was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Once she was done she went to go take a shower. She walked into her room and saw that Inuyasha has destroyed the room. Kagome cleaned the room and took a shower. When she was out of the shower she went to bed.

Kagome woke up at 1:30 am because, Inuyasha started to kiss her neck. "Babe I got to work to go to work in a few hours. Can't this wait until tomorrow." Kagome asked. "No, You know I never can wait" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha please I am really tired." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and laid down.

Kagome woke up and got dressed. She gave Inuyasha a kiss and left for work. Once Inuyasha saw Kagome pull out and leave he picked up the phone. "Hey beautiful want to come over and have sex." Inuyasha said. "I don't know" the stranger said. "Kikyo please baby, Kagome gave me nothing last night" Inuyasha said. "Fine I am on my way" Kikyo said.

At work

Kagome was filing some paper's when her boss came and said "Kagome, this is our new employe. His name is Kouga and I would like you to train him". "Yes, sir" Kagome said and started to walk back to her office.

"So where is your office located at" Kagome asked. "Well I guess he did not make himself clear. We are sharing a office" Kouga said. "Okay, So did you just get out of college" Kagome asked. "No, I have lived in another state and worked on a farm. I have a degree in this field I just never took a offer until now" Kouga said. "So Kouga, my name is Kagome" Kagome said. "Nice to meet you Kagome.

Once they were back in their office Kagome showed them how things worked around the place. It became lunch and they both went to lunch together.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha gave Kikyo a kiss while she was leaving. Inuyasha went back up stairs and got dressed. He was going to hate the next three weeks because, he had the night shift. Before Inuyasha left the house he left Kagome a note. The note said:

_Kagome babe, I have to work the night shift._

_ I love you so much and I can't wait till I get_

_ home. Before I get home I want the kitchen _

_ clean and I want our bedroom spot less. You_

_ know what happens to you when you don't_

_ mind. Any way I have to this is just a letter _

_ saying that I love you and I can't wait till_

_ I get home and see your beautiful face!_

With Kagome

Kagome was finishing her last bit of work before leaving. Kouga left about an hour ago. Once she was done she headed home. Kagome pulled in and saw the lights off. Deep inside she was glad to see the light off in the house. Kagome slowly open the door to make sure she did not disturb Inuyasha. Once she was in she went into the kitchen and read the note that Inuyasha left. Kagome smiled when she read that Inuyasha loved her. Kagome took a shower and did what Inuyasha wanted. After it was done Kagome went to bed.

Today was Kagome's day off so, she was sleeping in. Inuyasha walked into the house around 8am. He saw that the kitchen was done. He walked into the bedroom and saw Kagome was still asleep. Inuyasha threw his stuff on the ground. He climbed onto the bed and sat down on top of Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Previously: Inuyasha left Kagome a note in the kitchen telling her something. Now Inuyasha climbed on top of Kagome...

Inuyasha slapped Kagome in the face and yelled "What are you still doing in bed. You know when I am working night shift you are suppose to have breakfast made for me. This bed was also to be made by the time I got home in order for this room to be considered spot less"! Inyasha slaped Kagome a few more times until he thought that she learned her lesson.

Kagome jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Kagome brought the food up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she put the tray on his lap. Kagome was about to leave the room when Inuyasha said "Where do you think you are going?". Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha and said "I was going to leave you in peace so, you are able to eat". "Part of you punishment is you have to get on your knees on the side of the bed and wait until I am done" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to finish so, she could go clean the kitchen. Inuyasha handed her the tray and said "Okay I am done. I hope that you learned your lesson. Make sure I am awake at 7 so I can get ready. I love you dear" Inuyasha said. "I love you too" Kagome said and gave Inuyasha a kiss.

Kagome was watching TV down stairs when the phone started to ring. Kagome picked up the phone and she heard Inuyasha on the other end. Kagome garbed a towel and put it over the receiver. This is what she heard:

"Inuyasha sweetie I need you to come over Now" Kikyo said.

"I will at 7. Kagome thinks I am sleeping" Inuyasha said.

"When are you going to leave that bitch. We belong together.

Not you two" Kikyo said.

"I told in time. You will have to be patient" Inuyasha said.

"Okay I'll see you at 7. I will be wearing your favorite pair

of underwear" Kikyo said.

"I can't wait" Inuyasha said.

With that they all hung the phone up. Kagome could not believe what she has heard. "Why is he cheating on me" Kagome thought. Kagome looked at the time and saw it was 6:50. "Should I tell him what I think. No, all he will do is hit me" Kagome thought. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughs she did not realize that it was 7:15.

Kagome ran up stairs to wake up Inuyasha. When she got up there she saw that Inuyasha was alreading getting ready. "I am so sorry. I was not paying attention to the time" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around and punched Kagome in the face. Kagome fell to the ground. She had blood coming out of her nose. She stayed down until Inuyasha left. Once he was gone she went to the bathroom to clean her face up.

Kagome got into bed and fell asleep. The next morning Kagome got up and got ready to go to work.

At Work

Kagome walked into the office and sat down. She started to work when Kouga walked in. "What happen to your nose Kagome" Kouga asked. " I fell and I hit my nose on the table. I am so clumsy" Kagome said with a fake smile. Kouga sat down and started to work. "She did not fall. I can tell she has lied but, why" Kouga thought. "Hey Kagome...


End file.
